1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery assembly in which when barriers are mounted on a frame, protrusions of the barriers are guided by guide grooves of the frame so that the barriers are slidably mounted on the frame, thereby providing an easy assembly process and a battery assembly in which batteries are stably supported.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable batteries are manufactured as a single-piece battery for use in compact electronic appliances or as a battery assembly in which a plurality of batteries are connected in order to supply a large-capacity power to an electrical vehicle or mechanical equipment. In the battery assembly which is manufactured by collecting a plurality of batteries, a supporting structure for supporting the plurality of batteries is required. However, for example, in a battery assembly that is mounted in a hybrid vehicle or an electrical vehicle, a structure for coupling batteries and a supporting structure is complicated due to the increased size and number of batteries, and thus it is difficult to assemble the batteries and the supporting structure.
KR 2006-0060814 discloses a battery assembly having a structure in which a plurality of unit batteries are respectively inserted into slots arranged in a supporting structure. According to this battery assembly, a plurality of slots for respective batteries are to be installed in the supporting structure, and thus, as the number of batteries is increased, volume and weight of the supporting structure increases also. Moreover, heat generated by the batteries may not be radiated to the outside, but is transferred to the supporting structure, and this may degrade electrical performance of the battery assembly.